Terapias inesperadas
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Todavía no estaba seguro de que no estuviera bien que una de sus pacientes le tomara la mano, o que esté en su casa. Ella le había llamado y parecía estar muy necesitada de él, o de su compañía, así que preparó té y esperó que esos blancos —y ahora fríos— nudillos golpearan la puerta.


Aclaraciones:

"Blablabla."_ || Diálogos._

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**Terapias Inesperadas**-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

"¿Sabes? Sasuke-kun se suicidó hace tres días" murmuró, mientras exhalaba el espeso humo del cigarrillo.

"Ya veo…" Kakashi la miró de reojo.

"Dejó una nota, una para mí. Su hermano no me deja verla."

"¿Cómo sabes que es para ti?" preguntó levantando la vista para analizar su expresión.

"Porque dos días antes de suicidarse, lo hicimos." dijo avergonzada.

"¿El qué?"

"Sasuke-kun tomó mi virginidad para llevársela a un lugar mejor, eso dijo." Tiró lo que quedaba del tabaco y dibujó —en sí misma— círculos en las rodillas.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste?" inquirió una vez más.

"La verdad es que está bien. No lo está del todo, pero, no es algo importante." siguió Sakura divagando, sin escucharlo.

"¿Y qué lo es?"

"Que estés aquí conmigo, ahora."

Entonces, el mayor palideció y sintió una pequeñita mano apretar fuerte la suya. Miró donde estaba el enlace y se dio cuenta de lo desarregladas que estaban las uñas color menta de la muchacha. También sintió algo por ella por primera vez —el frío, eso fue —.

"¿Estás triste?"

"No, no en realidad. Lo mío con Sasuke-kun fue lástima." dijo apretando más fuerte.

"¿Le tenías lástima?" levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

"No yo, él a mí. Me tenía lástima y está bien." Ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

"¿Está bien que él te tenga lástima?" No sabía si sentirse ofendido.

"Sí. Si no lo hacía él, no lo haría nadie, eso dijo."

"Tienes 17 años, no había prisa." La miró impaciente.

"No."

No podía dejar de mirarla, sus palabras habían salido como un susurro, todas ellas. Todavía no estaba seguro de que no estuviera bien que una de sus pacientes le tomara la mano, o que esté en su casa. Ella le había llamado y parecía estar muy necesitada de él, o de su compañía, así que preparó té y esperó que esos blancos —y ahora fríos— nudillos golpearan la puerta.

"De todas formas, tampoco quería esperar. No es como si haya alguien indicado para hacerlo y que sea especial, o algo." continuó después de un largo silencio.

"¿No tienes a nadie que te guste?"

"Sí. No. Sí… Algo así." Se sonrojó y soltó su agarre con el peligris.

"¿Era Sasuke?" ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quién?" volvió a preguntar.

"Es un secreto, Kakashi." Dijo con una sonrisita, esas que te hacen parar el corazón por un rato.

Hatake se llevó las manos a la boca y las calentó con su aliento, la vio temblar y chocar sus rojos zapatitos —porque todo en Sakura se merecía un diminutivo; era tan chiquita y frágil que a veces pensabas que si la tocabas, ella se desmoronaría en pedazos y no podrías hacer nada para volver a colocarla, pues no era ningún rompecabezas—, y quiso abrazarla, quizá por eso la dejó tomarle de la mano o acariciarle. Y allí se quedaron en silencio por minutos, escuchando la respiración del otro.

"Kakashi, ¿Estás roto?"

"No, no lo estoy."

"Yo lo estoy, desde que papá se fue y mamá se colgó del ventilador. La verdad, me gustaría creer que alguien pudiera arreglarme." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ese es el problema?"

"El problema es que la persona que me gusta puede arreglarme".

"¿Y por qué no lo hace?"

"Porque la persona que me gusta no debe gustarme"

Él se quedó analizando las palabras, realmente no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Eran las 5:44 de la mañana y ella estaba temblando de frío. Le pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros y la jaló contra él, se acomodó la bufanda y le cubrió a ella también. La chica tembló de nuevo —pero no de frío esta vez— y aferró sus manos a la camisa blanca de Kakashi.

"¿Por qué?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"No es correcto." susurró, mientras sentía los labios, cálidos y abultados, del mayor chocar contra su frente. Cerró los ojos deleitándose con la caricia y sonrió con amargura.

"¿Qué es incorrecto?"

Ella le miró y se acercó a sus labios lentamente, sin despegar la vista de él. No quería perderse ni un segundo de la reacción del peligris. Estaba mirándola atónito, sin hacer ni un ápice de esfuerzo por moverse. Le besó la nariz y Kakashi se sintió maravillado y decidió disfrutar del contacto húmedo de sus suaves labios —porque ella los lamía cada cierto tiempo—.

"Te diré quién me gusta cuando te nombren director de la institución mental, Kakashi." Dijo ella quitándose la bufanda para ponerla nuevamente en el mayor. Se levantó de la acera y le miró desde arriba. "Nos vemos el lunes en terapia"

Se fue caminando con el sol en la cara y él la veía iluminada, como divina. Su paciente favorito hasta ahora, la más interesante, inteligente y lista —la más guapa, pero eso no quería admitirlo—. La vio hasta que perdió la silueta de la vista y al pararse, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la nariz y acariciarla.


End file.
